custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andrew1219
-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Pluto2 Looked at all his contributions on this wiki and on Extremebionicle. I know only of the two uploads copied from other people; the others are either canon pictures or unverifiable. None can survive the power of the Slicer Um... Hate to break it to you but those contests ended ages ago. Here's the winning Fima. But this reminds me, its time I had that page deleted. hello from biogecko hi cool cool I bought at target, its my favorite bionicle movie cool cool, do you already know who the traitor is got to agree he is funny, one more question about metus do you know what mata nui does to him P.S. do you want to join my club the Order of the Makutaverse if the link is red just click on fear my to see the club as a member... as a member of the order of the makutaverse you can edit Shadows of the Makutaverse Hi Hi.Would you like to join my club? Contest Sure. new contest RE:Import from Another Wiki I really don't have time for that now, but I can do it sometime. --Toatapio Nuva 14:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Contest Hi there, I would like to invite you to the Shadows of the Makutaverse contest. SubAqua sure [http://www.custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Shadows_of_the_Makutaverse_Contest] Imported Okay, I imported your articles here. They might need a bit cleaning, however, since some templates got messed with the move. --Toatapio Nuva 12:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ? Ehm , just one question. Which of the characters is your Pridaxax representing, or is he just a character you added as a new entry?? SubAqua Random trivia Your article Mecha Skrall is the 6,000th content article on CBW! Fear my Power!!! Uh... I think you asked the wrong person the wrong question. I didn't import any pages. Toatapio Nuva did. Fear my Power!!! OK, thanks alot. I am working on the guy, since his page needs some updating, and I 'll do that too. SubAqua Hi! Hi there, the one who married Kiina! :D --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 02:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Import Could you give me a list of the templates and images that you want imported or give me a category name where they all are? You could add all your pictures in a certain category on that site and then I'll import that category. --Toatapio Nuva 04:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I joined your site. Fear my Power!!! Thanks for promoting me to mod. But what exactly do we do on that site? Fear my Power!!! What the site is for. What, posting fan-fiction, canon, random stuff, and all that? OK. And do you have a template on BP to merge two articles? Like "Notice: this article is in the process of being merged with that article." Fear my Power!!! Reviews? Can I post my Tahu Stars review then? Fear my Power!!! Sure I'll do that. That's the "Import" special page, right? Fear my Power!!! :Oh... I have to upload all your files individually? OK... :Fear my Power!!! ::I don't think I can do them all today. Mind if I save some for later? Fear my Power!!! your site i suggest putting its link on the main page, i dont remember it and its gone from chatty box ._. im weird, no ones voting for me =(. Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition What am I expected to do, block everyone that cusses? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I already saw your message. I hardly think anyone's going to specifically targey your articles for vandalism, but I'll keep an eye out just in case. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well, your articles don't really need fixing. The Improvement Drive is just for spelling and grammar errors. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well, if someone has noticed the error, it's better for you if they fix it. And don't worry. the Improvement Drive hasn't caught a lot of momentum yet. It'll be some time before we get to yoyr articles. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] D###! I forgot. Soon as I'm finished with my three conversations and 1 IM chat, then I will. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] D###. Forgot those too. Sorry, but I had to go off the computer and forgot about it the next day. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Wait, what are your templates? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hey there Hi there. Since you are the only one who entered the contest, the contest was cancelled. Sorry for that. This means that you won't get a trophy, because you just made a character out of your own, but your Moc will appears as Piradaxax in Shadows of the Makutaverse (he already does^^) so thanks anyways... --SubAqua 01:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) NO. We are still using the Wikimetru Forums. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Your forum Hey I'll join when I have the time. --Toa Schmeater-Akk 00:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't have the time Sorry Andrew I don't have the time but I need you to help Biogecko and his Contest THANKS!! Lego aquaman13 If your still active... You can join TDC. Sorry for the late reply. If your wondering, I am User:ThatDevilGuy. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub)